


"Pidge is Going to Freak!"

by AliceFellThroughTheWorld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elevator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFellThroughTheWorld/pseuds/AliceFellThroughTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is late for work... Again! After he finally managed to reach the elevator, he realizes he's stuck in there with a /godlike/ man speaking only Korean. Little to his knowledge, and embarrassment, he can speak English. But Lance doesn't find out until after a rather loud phone call with his coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pidge is Going to Freak!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic so it's kind of jumbled, but... Here ya' go! This is my submission for the Elevator AU going around on Tumblr!

8:30am. Lance was late for work... Again. Not only did his alarm never go off, his dog refused to go outside, setting him back another ten minutes. On the way to work, he ran out of gas, nearly hit another car as he was backing up, and his reserved parking space was blocked by a truck, forcing him to park several floors away from where he needed to be, meaning he had to take the elevator. To be honest... It was a shit morning.

Lance sighs heavily, staring down at his phone as he steps into the elevator, quickly pressing the "23" button. As the elevator begins to rise, he taps his foot silently, wanting the too-slow elevator to hurry up and get him where he needs to go. After a full minute, the elevator stops at the third floor, letting on a single man.

Lance has to contain a gasp at the sight of this man. He had pitch black hair pulled up into a small bun, slightly messy. Pale skin matched with dark, brooding eyes. To make it even better? He was speaking on the phone... In Korean.

"Going up?" Lance blurts out suddenly. The man pauses his speech and looks at him confused before returning to his phone call.

Lance's face turns red, the tips of his ears burning as he gulps, tearing his eyes away as the new guy presses the 22nd button. Of course... They get a hot new guy and he doesn't even speak English.

As the doors close once again, Lance's phone begins to ring loudly, blasting the song "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. Lance blushes even harder, fumbling to pick up the call as the Korean man looks towards him with distaste.

"What Pidge?!" He answers harshly, already knowing it was his coworker from the caller ID.

"You're late again Lance... When are you getting here? You know Shiro is gonna write you up again!" Pidge yells through the receiver, their voice echoing through the tiny elevator. Lance quickly throws a glance towards the man, hoping he wasn't looking. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Pidge... You won't believe the morning I've had! My dog... My car!" He sighs, exasperated. "I'll tell you the details later." He pauses. "Pidge... You know how I was saying that foreign guys were hot? Well... Guess who's in the elevator!" Pidge groans loudly.

"Lance, we've been over this. I don't want to hear about your stupid crushes!" They say. "Besides... Isn't it rude to talk about someone when they're in the same... err... Elevator as you?" Lance shrugs.

"He can't speak English." He lets out a small squeal. "He Korean!" At his nearly inhuman noise, the Korean man gives a glance towards Lance before returning to what he was saying.

"You should still be careful." Pidge warns, seemingly done with the phone call. Lance doesn't notice the tone in their voice. Instead he just starts rambling on about the man.

"I'm serious, this guy is a god! He has a manbun Pidge! You know how much I love manbuns!"

"Just last night you were talking about how you hated long hair on men."

"Well this guy makes it work!" He takes a deep breath. "He makes it look good." Pidge sighs.

"I'm hanging up. Just get here soon, you don't need to be put on probation... Again." Pidge hangs up.

"Are you kidding me?" Lance asks rhetorically, shoving his phone in his pants pocket.

The elevator hits floor 21 and Lance sighs unhappily, knowing it would probably be a long time before he could see the man again. He shuffles closer to the corner of the elevator to give the guy more room. He watches as the man looks up at the number, says something in Korean and hangs up the phone.

22

The man turns to Lance and smiles.

"You know." He says, making Lance's heart stop in fear. "If you think I'm attractive... Just talk to me."

23\. The doors open.

The man sticks his foot by the door so they can't close. He takes out a small card and scribbles something down. Handing the card to Lance, he steps out of the elevator.

"By the way, the name's Keith. Keith Kogane." The doors shut, leaving Lance red-faced and unable to breath. He looks down at the card and sees 10 neatly written digits above a small sentence.

"I get off at 6. Dinner?" Lance finally breaths again.

"Pidge is going to freak..."


End file.
